


Truth or Dare

by MTL17



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Incest, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Betty, Veronica and Cheryl play a very naughty version of the infamous game...
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

"Truth or Dare? Really Cheryl?" Veronica groaned, "What are we, 12?"

"Oh don't be like that, it will be fun." Cheryl insisted, "Betty wants to play, don't you Betty?"

"Guys, you know I hate it when you put me in the middle." Betty whined, blushing before the other girls even said anything.

"That's not the way I remember it." Cheryl and Veronica both quipped, before turning to each other and grinning, "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

"So, we really are 12 tonight, huh?" Betty grumbled.

"Well, I was thinking a very much a non-PG-13 version of Truth or Dare." Cheryl grinned mischievously.

Veronica raced an eyebrow, and then gave a little smile as she admitted, "I suppose that could be fun. All right, I'm in. As long as Betty is okay with it."

As all eyes turned to her Betty grumbled. "Fine. But no being mean to each other. Or me. Okay?"

"Cross my heart." Veronica quickly reassured.

"Me too." Cheryl chimed in, somewhat dismissively, before pouncing, "I'll go first. Let's see now... Veronica, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Veronica chose without hesitation.

Cheryl smirked, and then asked, "Was it love at first sight when you met us?"

"You already know the answer to that." Veronica grumbled.

"That doesn't mean that I don't want to hear about how much you love us." Cheryl quipped cheekily.

"Fine. Well... with my darling Betty, it truly was love at first sight." Veronica beamed at the blonde, taking her hand and making her blush adorably, "I took one look at her, and I just knew she was going to be important to me. Admittedly, I didn't know how much, because I didn't realize how truly perfect she was for me. How sweet she was. How kind. How passionate. That she would be my perfect counterpart. That we would fit together so perfectly, that I simply couldn't settle for being friends. And that she would return my affection tenfold, and completing me in ways that I could never have even imagined. God B, I just love you so much."

"I love you too V." Betty said without hesitation, giving her girlfriend a soft, lingering kiss.

It was a sight which Cheryl very much enjoyed watching for a few long seconds, before she pushed, "And me?"

"No." Veronica said abruptly, turning her attention to the redhead, before eventually softening her words, "With you... God, I hated you when we first met. I didn't come here looking for enemies, but you just made it so easy. Especially when you were mean to Betty. But... you surprised me. I never saw this coming when I first got here, but now I'm so glad the three of us are together. I love you too, C. In a totally different way than I love Betty. I love you because you're a fierce bad bitch on the outside, with a soft gooey centre. Just like me. I love how alike we are, and yet so different. That you challenge me, and push me and Betty into things. Even into dumb games like this."

"Awww sweetie, I love you too. Both of you." Cheryl beamed, staring at them both lovingly for a few long seconds, before adding, "But enough of this mushy crap. Betty, Truth or Dare?"

"Hey! It's my turn, and you know it." Veronica pointed out.

"Fine. Do your worst." Cheryl grinned wickedly, "And make it good. You wouldn't want to disappoint us, would you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Veronica said dryly, before turning her attention to her other girlfriend again, "Betty, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh God... I guess, Dare?" Betty cautiously replied, and then when she got a look from the brunette she repeated, "Dare."

"Excellent..." Veronica grinned, pausing for dramatic effect, before ordering, "I dare you to kiss me."

Cheryl huffed at how restrain the dare was, but she was ignored by Betty and Veronica in favour of kissing each other, only to pull away almost immediately, which was unacceptable, "Oh come on, what the hell was that? That was worse than your first kiss in front of me. I thought you would've learned by now that if you're going to do that in front of me, you have to do it properly. Or I'll do it for you."

"Maybe next time." Betty teased, grabbing a firm hold of Veronica's face and then pulling her into a nice long kiss.

"Now that's more like it." Cheryl clapped her hands together and chuckled, the show going on for almost a full minute before they finally pulled back for air, "Nice job Betty. Now it's your turn."

"I know. Just give me a minute." Betty whined, and tried not to focus on how proud of herself Veronica looked. Then she cautiously looked between the two girls, before asking, "Cheryl, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Cheryl said without hesitation.

Betty thought about this for a few long seconds, then asked, "What's the naughtiest thing you've ever done. Besides with us, of course."

"Easy, a gang bang." Cheryl replied, loving the expressions on the faces of her girlfriends.

"Ha ha." Betty was the first to brush it off, "No, seriously."

"Yes, seriously." Cheryl insisted, taking great delight in the looks on the faces of her lovers as she told the story, "You remember that ass hole Chuck Clayton? Well he was fucking me in the locker room, in the ass, when one of his buddies showed up. See, I just thought it would be him, as I told Chuck I wanted to try getting spit-roasted, so I pretty much shoved his dick down my throat immediately. I wasn't expecting the rest of the football team to show up, but at that point I was just too horny to care. The next thing I know the entire team was running a train on my ass. Literally! Mmmmmmm, it was so hot. And okay, I had cum leaking out of my butt for like a week, mostly at really inconvenient times, but it was totally worth it for those orgasms. And such a deliciously wicked memory."

"Wow..." Veronica murmured in disbelief after maybe a minute of just staring at the redhead, before grumbling, "You're such a liar, Cher."

"Am I now?" Cheryl teased flirtatiously, "Because I've been thinking that we should repeat my experience, except with the River Vixens. Wouldn't that be fun? An all cheerleader gang bang? Or maybe we should make it a all cheerleader orgy? Because let me tell you, as much as I've been fantasizing about my squad running a train on me, especially since you two joined, a free for all could be really fun. Just imagine it Ronnie, all 20 of us, including the girls in reserve, just a tangle of limbs as we frantically try and get each other off. Mmmmmmm, maybe there could be prizes? You know, for the most orgasms given, and received. And for the most inventive use of a toy. Ooooooooooh, and who lasts the longest. My money would be on our sweet Betty. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, our girl has amazing cardio."

"Thanks." Betty blushed, unable to keep the gaze which Cheryl briefly established.

"Fun answer Cheryl, but no one is buying it. And you know you're not supposed to lie in Truth or Dare." Veronica warned.

"I'm not." Cheryl insisted, "I'm telling you the truth. The rules don't say you have to believe me."

"She's right." Betty interrupted, and then when Veronica gave her a look quickly added, "She can't prove what she's saying is true. I hope. And she answered the question, so let's just move on."

"Fine." Veronica huffed, "You're turn Cheryl."

"I know." Cheryl beamed, thinking it over for a brief minute, before ordering, "Betty, Truth or Dare."

"Erm.. dare?" Betty cautiously opted for.

"Awww, look at you, brave little soldier continuously going for the dares." Cheryl teased.

"I'm just not sure the truth would be any better." Betty grumbled.

"Meaning you have something to hide? Interesting." Cheryl teased, "But let's put a pin in that for now, and concentrate on your next dare. Which is... to give us a striptease."

"Really?" Betty groaned, "You know I suck at those. Can't you do it? Or Veronica?"

"It's not our turn to do stuff, sweetie." Cheryl reminded her, before somewhat relenting, "But okay, I'll tell you what... if you don't want to try a striptease, you can just take off your clothes however you want. But you have to give one of us a lap dance right after."

"Cheryl!" Betty whined.

"Just a small one." Cheryl insisted, before soothing, "I know you're conscientious about this stuff Bets, but trust me, you won't have to try very hard for us to enjoy it. Isn't that right Ronnie?" 

"No." Veronica quickly agreed, before clarifying, "I mean, you wouldn't have to try very hard. God Betty, just the thought of you doing this is turning me on. So please do it. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I wanna see you give Cheryl a lap dance. Or better yet, me."

"Fine." Betty grumbled, "But I'm getting you both back for this."

"I hope so." Cheryl and Veronica both purred with wicked delight, before again turning to each other and grinning, "Jinx, you owe me another soda."

Betty scowled at them. Their children, I'm surrounded by children, she thought bitterly. Which was very creepy, given the circumstances. Then again it was also very appropriate, given the childish game they were playing. Although as Cheryl promised, this was turning out to be a really non-kid friendly version of the game, what with the redhead having already painted quite a vivid image in their mind of something which she may have actually done in the past, and now Betty was forced to humiliate herself like this. Admittedly they had both seen her naked before, but Betty hated to be the first one out of her clothes, as she felt vastly inferior to the amazing bodies of her lovers.

Trying to ignore that self-deprecating thought Betty simply stood up, looked straight ahead, and began slowly taking off her clothes. After all, she just wanted to get this over with, and as soon as they did maybe this stupid thing would be over, and they could just get down to the real fun. Although she did put a little bit of effort into it, even if it paled in comparison to what Veronica and Cheryl could so effortlessly do when removing their clothes. It still wasn't much, but it seemed enough to keep her lovers entertained, as they forgot all about that teasing for a few long minutes, and just enjoy the show. Or more accurately, both of them, as it wasn't long before Betty was naked, and moving on to the next stage of her dare.

Which of course was another thing that Cheryl and Veronica were more confident with, but Betty tried her best, grinding her ass into Ronnie's lap, and even her face. Hell, she even pushed Veronica's face into her tits. Literally. Which she was pretty sure a stripper wouldn't do, but Betty was far from a professional. Besides, while she was trying to get a laugh out of that what she succeeded instead was getting a delighted sound out of Veronica, and a look of jealousy from Cheryl. Which gave Betty a great sense of pride and satisfaction, so much so that she quickly abandoned any sort of decorum when it came to giving a lap dance, and just straight up kissed Veronica.

This actually seemed to take Veronica by surprise, which made Betty feel even more proud of herself, even if it was very short lived. Betty then forgot about pretty much everything as Veronica passionately kissed her back, the blonde sitting in the brunette's lap while they made out for several long minutes. Even when they broke apart Betty wasn't given much of a chance to recover, as Cheryl insisted on having a turn, first with Veronica, then with Betty's lips. Which made her hopeful that they were about to forget this silly little game, and just get down to some serious fun. Sadly she was left disappointed when her girlfriends insisted on continuing the kids game.

"Okay, let's get back on track." Cheryl pushed softly after a few long minutes of kissing, "Betty, it's your turn."

"Do I have too?" Betty whined reluctantly.

"Come on B. I'm having fun." Veronica insisted.

"I noticed." Betty said dryly, even as she leaned in for another kiss, which Veronica was very happy to give her. The blonde then pulled back and grumbled, "Fine... both of you take off your clothes for me. I don't want to be the only one naked."

"Gladly." Veronica beamed, getting to her feet.

"Wait!" Cheryl insisted, before grinning, "You didn't say Truth or Dare."

"Fine." Betty sighed, "Cheryl, Veronica, Truth or Dare?"

Grinning widely Veronica almost immediately replied, "Dare."

Cheryl was less accommodating, pretending to think about it for a few long seconds, before teasing, "Tru... Dare!"

Betty glared at her, and then just grumbled, "Get naked. Both of you."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Cheryl and Veronica teased, before again turning to each other and grinning, "Jinx again, you owe me another soda."

Veronica had been a little disappointed to stop the kissing, and most of all she wanted to get to the sex, just like it seemed that Betty did. But she was truly having fun, and she was curious to see where it went, even if she was concerned that Cheryl was planning something. At that moment though their plans were very much aligned, the redhead standing up at the same time she did and then simultaneously they slowly took off their clothes. They hadn't been ordered to give a strip tease, but that's exactly what they did, as normally it got a very positive reaction out of Betty. Especially when, just like before, this ended in more kissing. Although this time it was Veronica who first insisted they should move on.

"So, my turn now?" Veronica asked Cheryl hopefully.

"The Dare was for both of us, so how about both of us have a turn?" Cheryl suggested.

"That seems fair." Veronica grinned, "Okay... Cheryl, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Cheryl quickly chose.

"Mmmmmm." Veronica moaned thoughtfully, before a wicked grin crossed her face, "I dare you... to suck our panties clean. All of them. And get every drop of pussy from them before your next turn."

"My pleasure." Cheryl beamed, picking up her own underwear before asking, "Veronica, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Veronica said.

"Go get your Moms stash of sex toys! All of them." Cheryl challenged, very much enjoying the shocked look on the faces of her girlfriends, and then quickly adding, "And before you ask, no. You're not allowed to put your clothes back on. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, you have to go out there naked, and bring us back some toys for us to use."

"No Cher, that's too much." Betty protested, quickly pointing out, "We have toys here."

"I know, but this will be more fun." Cheryl insisted, and then when the blonde opened her mouth to complain again the redhead quickly pointed out, "Also Bets, do you notice who's not complaining?"

Veronica knew that she should, especially as all eyes were turning to her, but she simply shrugged it off, "It's okay Betty, if Cheryl wants to get nasty, we can get nasty. But her first."

"Please, like this counts." Cheryl scoffed as she bought her own panties up to her mouth, pushed them inside and started eagerly sucking on them.

Which Veronica loved to watch, especially as Cheryl made sure she pressed the part of the panties which had been resting against her pussy against her tongue, meaning that she was tasting herself directly. Admittedly just as Cheryl had pointed out, this was nothing compared to some of the things they had done, but it was still deliciously naughty, especially because the redhead moaned happily the entire time. God, Veronica hated to miss even a second of this, but she had a dare to complete, so it was only fair she did it. Even if she did back out of the room slowly, keeping her eyes on Cheryl the entire time, and then briefly blew a kiss to Betty before she left.

It was incredibly weird and awkward walking through the Pembroke without a stitch of clothing on. However her mother was working late, and sadly her father was still in jail, so Veronica was confident she wouldn't be seen. Not that it stopped her from walking at a quick pace, even if part of her was tickled by the idea of being caught. Of course the reality wasn't likely to be pleasant, especially if it was during or after reaching her destination. That destination being her Mom's underwear drawer, making Veronica wonder whether Cheryl had routed through here, or if she was guessing. Either way it made her nervous about what exactly the evil redhead might have planned for tonight.

Of course, Veronica wished she could claim that this was the first time she'd made this discovery, but it wasn't. Which meant she knew exactly where to look, but she was then left to stare at her findings, contemplating whether to move one or two specific items. But for all she knew if she did that Cheryl would insist on her going back to get them, so with an uneasy sigh Veronica chose to just take the whole drawer. She then returned to her room just in time to watch Cheryl exchange her own panties for hers, causing a wicked grin with delight to cross Veronica's face. Sadly it was short-lived, as shortly afterwards Betty peered into the box out of curiosity, and then gasped with surprise.

"Oh my God!" Betty gasped.

"What is it Bets?" Veronica grinned.

"Your... your Mom has strap-ons." Betty blushed.

"Yeah, she does." Veronica grinned proudly, unsure why Betty gave her a weird look, "What?"

Taking the panties out of her mouth Cheryl gleefully explained, "Oh, sweet little Betty Cooper was just wondering whether your Mom pegs your Dad."

"Ewww, no!" Veronica crinkled her nose with disgust, before clarifying, "My parents aren't like that. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but they're just... not. And don't even start Cheryl, because I know for a fact that Mom has been using this on girls. Lots of them. Mostly our age, too. I've seen it. She sneaks in girl after girl after girl, and she thinks I don't know, but I do. And I also know that she's a top, just like me, fucking those little sluts in every position and making them scream her name. Just like I make you sluts do. No offense Betty."

"Some taken." Betty grumbled unconvincingly, while Cheryl just chuckled into the panties which were back in her mouth.

"What?" Veronica snapped.

"Nothing." Cheryl lied after taking the now clean panties out of her mouth, and picking up the final pair, and then Cheryl pointed out, "It's just... you seem to know a lot about your Mom's love life. It's almost like, you want to be a part of it."

Veronica blushed, and then protesting, "What? No, I..."

"Yeah, because that was convincing." Cheryl teased, pausing to breathe in the heavenly scent of the panties before pushing, "But you want to set the record straight? Fine, take another turn, and choose Truth."

Cheryl then pushed those panties into her mouth and moaned happily, while again Veronica hesitated and blushed, before against her better judgment admitting, "Truth... I, I like to think of myself as a top, but I've got nothing on my Mom. I started watching her at first because I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and then I just wanted to try and pick something up. Honestly, that's how it started. But... then I started to wonder. What, what it would be like to let her top me. I know, I know, it's wrong, and weird, and disgusting, but I just can't stop thinking about it. Or stop watching her. I do it when she's in the shower, masturbating and especially when she's fucking some girl, and wish it was me."

There was a long moment of silence, except for the sound of Cheryl eagerly sucking those panties, and then Betty just gasped softly, "God V, really?"

"Like you're one to judge, B." Veronica grumbled, feeling conscientious from her own admission, which was why she crossed this line, even though she felt guilty about it shortly afterwards.

"Ronnie!" Betty exclaimed, horrified that Veronica would bring this up, "You promised you wouldn't-"

"Truth or Dare!" Veronica interrupted.

There was another long pause as Betty contemplated what to do, but ultimately decided a Dare might be worse, so she reluctantly chose, "Truth."

"Who was your first time with." Veronica grinned wickedly.

Like Veronica before her Betty strongly considered lying, but her girlfriends would probably force the truth out of her anyway, so she sighed and admitted, "Polly. Oh God! I... I didn't mean for it to happen. It was just, we were holding each other right after I got her back, when she was heavily pregnant, and so freaking horny all the time. And... one thing just led to another. And you weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Technically I didn't. You did." Veronica pointed out cheekily, then quickly added, "Besides, it's just Cheryl. She's not going to tell on you, right?"

"Well, it is really tempting. This is some first class dirt, after all." Cheryl teased after reluctantly removing the panties from her mouth, "But Ronnie's right, I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I'm guilty of a few incestuous thoughts myself, as a few of the moments between JJ and I were a tad romantic."

"A few?" Veronica teased.

"A tad?" Betty teased.

Ignoring them Cheryl instead teased Betty, "But I have to say Bets, I'm surprised you messed around with your sister, and not your Mom. Or have you done that too? Because if anyone was going to have a thing for her Mom here, I figured it would be you."

"No. Nothing like that has ever happened." Betty blushed.

"But you want it too." Cheryl grinned, loving the fact that Betty didn't reply, which spoke volumes. She then returned her attention to her other girlfriend, "Ooooooh, we're going to have to do something about that. But first, Veronica... take one of your Mom's strap-ons and fuck yourself with it."

"You didn't say Truth or Dare." Veronica sing-songed playfully.

"Fine, Truth or Dare." Cheryl grumbled.

"Dare." Veronica said without hesitation.

"Do what I just said!" Cheryl growled, and then just to make sure there was no room for interpretation she quickly added, "Fuck yourself with your Mommy's big dick, and imagine she's the one fucking you. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, fuck yourself into you cum all over Mommy's nice big cock. Close your eyes and wish for it, and maybe it will become true."

"Only if you two do a Dare for me." Veronica bargained.

"What?" Cheryl asked, very intrigued.

"Play with my tits, and kiss me." Veronica challenged.

"Gladly." Betty beamed happily, already beginning to crawl towards her best friend turned girlfriend.

"Please, like we weren't going to do that anyway." Cheryl quipped, before following Betty's lead.

Cheryl somewhat regretted her sass, because it meant that Betty got there first, and that meant she got to be the first one to kiss Veronica. Although she couldn't be too upset about it, as it meant she got one hell of a show out of it. Almost too good. God, at times like this Betty and Veronica just looked so perfect together that Cheryl's insecurities began to get the better of her. It was a real problem towards the beginning of their relationship, but she felt more reassured in her place now, and it helped a lot that Betty and Veronica made sure to include her in these things. Sure enough it wasn't long before the blonde broke the kiss, then moved aside so that the redhead could kiss the brunette. That brunette found herself constantly being kissed for the next few minutes, until Cheryl spotted the missing puzzle piece in all this.

That being Veronica's Mommy's big dick, which she picked up and then at the first opportunity press to Ronnie's lips and ordered, "Suck it you incestuous slut! Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, suck your Mommy's nice big cock, and get it wet for your slutty little cunt! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's it V! Suck it! Suck that fucking dick! Oh fuck yeah!"

The only response Cheryl got from that helpful encouragement was Veronica grinning at her, before parting her lips and allowing the cock to be pushed inside her mouth. Something that Cheryl eagerly did, before allowing Veronica to take the dildo from her, so she could keep control of the pace. Which was just fine with her, as all she really wanted in that moment was to enjoy the show. And what a show. Oh yes, Cheryl was very happy being a girl, but for a few long minutes she almost wished she was a man, so she could truly experience Veronica Lodge's blow job skills. Especially when after a few minutes of sliding the strap-on in and out of her mouth Veronica somehow pushed the entire length down her throat, which was more than enough to leave the other two girls stunned.

Which of course led to Veronica pulling the dildo out of her mouth and grinning triumphantly, which in turn led to Cheryl grumbling, "Show off."

"Oh honey, you haven't seen anything yet." Veronica bragged, before pressing the tip of the dildo against her, "But you're going too..."

Which was Cheryl's and Betty's cue to move back slightly so that they could get the best possible view of the first few inches of that strap-on sliding side Veronica's pretty little cunt. Cheryl then looked up just in time to truly enjoy the look of pleasure which crossed Veronica's face as she penetrated herself. And of course, Veronica let out a long cry of pleasure, and continued doing so as she started to fuck herself in front of her girlfriends. Betty and Cheryl then just enjoyed the show for a few long minutes, before their girlfriend pushed about half of the dildo inside herself, and they finally decided to rejoin the fun. Albeit with a little push from the wicked redhead.

Turning to her blonde lover Cheryl challenged, "I Dare you to suck her tits."

It was kind of funny, but Betty actually blushed at this, before immediately doing as she was told, causing Veronica to cry out, "Oooooooooh yessssssssssss Betty, that feels so good! Sooooooooo goooooooddddddd, mmmmmmmm, fuck! Fuck yes, suck my tits! Oh Betty! Oh Cheryl! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, oh my God!"

Because again, Cheryl enjoyed the show initially, but it wasn't long before she wanted to be a part of it. So just like Betty before her she closed the distance between herself and Veronica and then wrapped her mouth around a nipple. Obviously the nipple Betty wasn't busy licking and sucking, and of course Cheryl was very much doing the same to that nipple. Only she had the presence of mind to start out gentle. But to her delight, not Betty. No, sweet little Betty seemed to be lost in the moment, and was frantically licking and sucking Ronnie's tits like she wanted to make their girlfriend cum immediately. And if she kept that up, she'd probably get her wish.

Veronica wasn't exactly complaining about that. After all, she'd been incredibly turned on since basically the start of this little game, and while all the shocking revelations should have been incredibly embarrassing and off-putting it clearly poured gasoline on the fire raging inside them all, and the fact that her girlfriends were as turned on as she was only made her want to cum faster. Of course she tried her best to ignore that, at least at first, slowly fucking herself with the dildo, and desperately trying to forget who normally wore it. Who she kind of wished was wearing it now. And most of all, the fact that her two girlfriends were worshiping her body at the same time. Admittedly not in the most pleasurable of ways, but it was still driving her crazy.

Especially as Betty really went for it right from the start, and it was not long before Cheryl built up to the same ravenous sucking and frantic licking of those now painfully hard nipples. Then Cheryl started changing things up, first by kissing her way over to the nipple Betty was worshiping and joining her, which meant that the two other girls were basically kissing with Veronica's nipple in between them. Cheryl then left Betty to it, the blonde only too happy to go back and forth while the redhead suddenly started giving the same treatment to Veronica's neck, biting down possessively in the process. Eventually she switched to Veronica's ear, giving it one long suck before biting down on it hard.

Then Cheryl whispered into that ear, "Are you imagining it Ronnie? Your own Mommy pounding that little pussy of yours? Pounding it hard and deep, while we watch? Or better yet, suck on these pretty titties while your Mommy fucks you, and makes you her bitch? Mmmmmmmmm, because I am. Oh yes, I'm imagining how hot you'd look getting fucked like the little incestuous freak you are. And better yet, Betty right beside you, getting fucked by her sister, ooooooooooh, or her Mom. Maybe the other could fuck me, all three of us side by side, holding hands and kissing as we enjoy a nice little lesbian orgy. Won't that be fun? Yesssssssss, it will, mmmmmmmmm, you're imagining it, aren't you? Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, our sweet, innocent precious Betty Cooper getting fucked like an incestuous slut, mmmmmmmmm, at the same time as your wonderful, beautiful and loving Cheryl Bombshell, mmmmmmmm, and of course most of all, you. Oh yes, imagine it Ronnie. Imagine the high and mighty Veronica Lodge getting fucked like an incestuous whore by her own fucking Mommy!"

Which of course was just too much for Veronica. Cheryl had always had a way with words, and she was using them now to paint such a vivid picture in Veronica's mind more powerful than even one of her many fantasies on the subject, resulting in her hurtling towards the end. Again she tried to resist, but it was no use. She just couldn't stop herself. She just couldn't. In fact it was like her body went into business for itself, no longer be able to accept not cumming as soon as possible. So as Cheryl was talking she slowly built up the pace, and before Veronica even realized it she was on the edge of orgasm, so close to it in fact she could no longer stop herself from crashing over it.

"Oh yes, that's it honey, cum for us." Cheryl chuckled wickedly, "Cum for me, ooooooooooh, and Betty, mmmmmmmm, and your Mom."

That was the last thing Veronica really was aware of hearing as her whole world became consumed by pure ecstasy. Although ironically Cheryl probably didn't say much after that, as Veronica was dully aware of her returning to help Betty with her assault on the Latina's tits, meaning that her climax was even more powerful. That, and that her mind filled with the obscene scenarios that Cheryl had gleefully described. Then when she couldn't fuck herself anymore one of her girlfriends took over. Oh yes, one of them placed her hand over Veronica's, and then started to thrust back and forth, keeping her on her high for that much longer. Although later Veronica would learn it wasn't one of them, but both, something which made her love them even more.

Cheryl loved to make Veronica cum. She preferred doing it with her mouth, so she could enjoy the tasty reward in the process, which was why she, and even Betty, eventually kissed their way down Veronica's stomach so that they could take turns licking the other girl's clit, and more importantly around the outside of her cum leaking cunt. Which of course just made Cheryl want to pull that dildo out and bury her face in that cum filled hole. Especially as she was sure that Veronica wouldn't mind at this stage. Hell, she was even willing to share with Betty. Oh yes, but their faces buried in Ronnie's pussy was probably Cheryl's favorite way to make Veronica Lodge cum out of many, many possibilities.

But no, she had committed to this bit, and wanted to see it through. Especially as she wanted Veronica to live in the fantasy as long as possible, so it would be more likely that she would be willing to make it a reality. Because she could tell it was what Veronica really wanted, and she would do anything to please her girl. Or more accurately her girls, because if Ronnie did it, Betty would be more likely to follow. Then they could really have a lesbian orgy, which would be so fun. Especially as the family members of Betty and Veronica were so very hot, especially the female ones in Cheryl's opinion. Which for a brief moment had her considering her own mother, even though she knew that homophobe would never go for it.

Of course as very tempting as it was to fuck Veronica into unconsciousness Cheryl's own body was craving some attention. More accurately, one very specific part of her was craving some attention, and she knew that Betty probably wouldn't be up for it. Besides, it wasn't fair for one of them to be left out, just because she was unconscious or just not present. So Cheryl slowed the pace of her thrusts, Betty following suit and slowly bringing Ronnie down from her high. They then slowly pulled the dildo out of Veronica's cunt, unsurprisingly causing the exhausted Latina to whimper pathetically, but that exhaustion robbed her of the ability to complain at that moment, allowing the other girls to do what they wanted.

Namely to admire their handiwork for a few long seconds, before they just smiled, leaning in, stuck out their tongues, and start licking the cum coated dildo like it was the tastiest of lollipops. Which of course, had them both moaning happily as they tasted the heavenly flavour of Veronica's girl cum and pussy cream. Admittedly it was better straight from the source, again making it tempting to bury her face in that cunt, but this would do for now. Plus it had the added benefit of being able to rub her tongue against Betty's in the process, and eventually their lips even meeting so they were kissing again with the taste of Veronica Lodge between them. Something Cheryl would have been more than happy to experience for longer, but Veronica put a stop to it with excellent news.

"Wait." Veronica called out weakly, needing a few more seconds before she could add, "Don't clean it of all of my cum. I wanna fuck you with it."

"I'm sure our saliva will work just as well as lube." Cheryl said dismissively, before a wicked thought crossed her mind, "Although, I do like the idea of your cum being inside us."

"Cum would probably work better than saliva, given I'm going to fuck you up the ass." Veronica grinned boldly, the idea finally helping her to get a grip.

"Are you now?" Cheryl grinned back, showing she wasn't against the idea.

"Uh-huh." Veronica confirmed, "What? Don't you want to prove you really did take all those guys in your ass? Because moaning like a whore while I fuck you back there would be a good start."

"Veronica! Ewww, no!" Betty protested, "That's gross."

"It's not gross, mmmmmmmm, it's nasty. There's a difference." Cheryl insisted, and then when the blonde looked at her with disbelief she challenged, "Betty, I Dare you to rim me. Oh yeah Bets, get my ass nice and ready for Veronica's cock, and discover the difference for yourself."

Scrunching up her nose at the news Betty further protested, "You can't be serious?"

"As a heart attack." Cheryl said dryly.

"Please B, do it for us?" Veronica pleaded, "I know it seems scary, but Cheryl's right, it's not gross, it's nasty. Mmmmmmm, it's nasty, dirty, and wrong, but sooooooo hot. Here, let us show you. Cheryl, bend over and spread your cheeks. Let's show Betty just how much fun eating ass can be."

"With pleasure." Cheryl grinned, handing Veronica the strap-on and then doing as she was told.

Betty certainly didn't protest to the initial part of it, as Cheryl had a gorgeous ass, and a pretty little pussy, both of which were displayed to her as one of her girlfriends bent over in front of her and spread her cheeks to slowly reveal her holes. This meant when the other girlfriend leaned down and stuck out her tongue Betty got the perfect view of Veronica's tongue sliding over Cheryl's ass hole. Which was obscene, but Betty found she couldn't look away. Of course it helped that the forbidden hole looked clean, and the lick caused Cheryl to cry out softly in pleasure. And somehow it didn't sound forced. Hell, even Veronica seemed to enjoy herself as she gave that back door a few more licks, before straightening up and starting to put on the strap-on.

"Now you try." Veronica gently pushed.

"But..." Betty began hesitantly.

"Do it, and it will be the last Dare of the night for you." Veronica quickly offered.

Considering what her girlfriends were about to do to each other that wasn't an offer Betty could refuse. Especially as she was sure she wouldn't enjoy it, and could simply tell the other girls that after a couple of licks or two, and that would be the end of it. At least for her. She'd have to watch Veronica fuck Cheryl in the butt afterwards, but maybe that wouldn't be so bad if she pretended the dildo was in her pussy. Or she just, didn't. Whatever the case Betty found herself leaning forward closing her eyes and scrunching up her nose as she got closer to her destination, and finally sticking out her tongue and giving Cheryl's ass hole a long, slow cautious lick. Which to her surprise, and tremendous relief, wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

In fact Betty found herself relaxing after finally getting into it, especially as Cheryl continued to gasp, cry out and even moan in pleasure from this twisted act, which was all that really mattered in this moment. Especially considering what Cheryl was about to do. Then to her delight Veronica made it easy on her by leaning down besides her and starting to lick Cheryl's ass hole at the same time, creating a twisted benefit of their tongues touching, like the three of them were kissing, only with the redhead's contribution being her butt hole. Something that Betty was sure that Cheryl took great delight in. And unsurprisingly, it wasn't long before she confirmed that fact.

"Yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, eat my fucking ass! Eat it! Oh B and V, munch my butt! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, become the ass kissers you were always meant to be." Cheryl chuckled in between moans, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, when we first met Ronnie, I wanted you to kiss my ass. Mmmmmmmmm, but I bet you never thought you'd be doing it literally. I didn't, mmmmmmmm, but I love it! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, I love your tongues in my ass! Yessssssssssss, try and push them inside, mmmmmmmmm, inside my ass you fucking butt munchers! Oh yes, ah fuck me, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Just as Cheryl really began gloating about what was happening to her Ronnie went from literally trying to push her tongue into her ass, to spitting onto that forbidden hole, and then pushing a finger into it. Naturally she was more successful with that finger, and thanks to the saliva it slipped right into Cheryl's ass hole, which also might just prove the redhead was an anal slut. It didn't prove that she had been anally gang banged by the whole football team, but it was looking more likely, given she cried out in mostly pleasure as her butt was stuffed full of a finger. Veronica slowly pumped it in and out, even adding a second one along the way, and through it all Betty found herself staring at the obscene act. Especially considering Cheryl clearly enjoyed every second of it.

"Betty?" Veronica asked softly, breaking the silence which had fallen between them, "Be a good girl, and spread Cheryl's ass cheeks for me."

"I thought you said no more Dares?" Betty teased softly, even as she did as she was told.

"It wasn't a Dare, it was a request." Veronica clarified, as she pulled those fingers out of Cheryl's butt and just before she cleaned them added, "Besides, I want you to get the best view possible of what I'm going to do to this butt slut."

"So stop stalling, and do it." Cheryl grumbled, before whining, "Come on Ronnie, fuck me! Fuck my ass. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck it, before I take that strap-on off of you and show you how it's done."

Veronica chuckled, pulled the fingers out of her mouth, and then teased her girls by sliding the tip of her cock up and down Cheryl's butt crack. Of course she was far too excited to wait too long before pressing the dildo firmly against her target and beginning to push forwards slowly. As if this moment couldn't get any better Cheryl actually let out a cry of mostly pleasure as her most private hole began opening for an invading object, which made for the most bizarrely beautiful sights that Veronica had ever seen. Especially when the head of the strap-on stretch that tight little anal ring wide enough to slide through it, meaning that Veronica's dick invaded Cheryl's ass. Which certainly did cause the redhead to cry out in mostly pain, but the brunette thought it was telling that there were no complaints other than a few whimpers following that.

In fact after a few long seconds Cheryl even whimpered, "More! Give me more Ronnie, give me every inch! Ah fuck, I want every inch in my butt. Please give it to me! Oh please, mmmmmmm, I want it. I need it! Fuck me! Oh my God Ronnie, just do it! Fuck me! Fucking oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Normally that would be Veronica's cue to start taunting her rival turned girlfriend, but this whole situation had rendered her completely speechless. Hell, she didn't even really give the order to push further forwards. No, those words short-circuited her brain with pure lust, forcing her body to go into business for itself and deliver one hard thrust, sending several more inches of the long thick dildo up Cheryl's juicy little butt. Which again, got a loud cry of mostly pain out of Cheryl, which at least made Veronica get a hold of herself. Enough at least to slow down to what she hoped was a more manageable pace, and it certainly seemed like it given that sounds of pain turned almost exclusively to sounds of pleasure.

Which should have been easy to concentrate on, given that the last thing Veronica wanted to do was hurt one of her girlfriends in anyway, however this was turning out to be even better than she thought it would be, to the point of distraction. Veronica had certainly experienced the feeling of power when she had fucked her girls in their pussies with one of her strap-ons, but this was even more intense, because she was taking Cheryl in her forbidden hole. And the view of that, of inch after inch of long thick girl cock disappearing into Cheryl's most private hole was driving her crazy. Especially because sweet, innocent little Betty Cooper was spreading those cheeks open so that they could both have the perfect view of that anal penetration.

Of course the downside to that was Veronica could barely pull her gaze away from where Betty's hands were spreading those cheeks, providing her the best view of her dick disappearing into Cheryl's butt hole. On the rare occasion that she did look at the blonde during the anal penetration and the initial butt fucking Betty had an uncomfortable expression on her face, the type which normally had one of her girlfriends checking on her to make sure she was okay. However for now they were too lost in the moment to do that. It should've been Veronica, but she just couldn't. She felt guilty about it, but she was just so lost in stuffing Cheryl's bubble butt full of her cock. Which was technically her Mom's cock, making this moment even more perverted.

Betty would've liked some reassurance in that moment, but she wasn't surprised that she didn't get any. Veronica's priority should be making sure she didn't hurt Cheryl, or perhaps more accurately hurt her more than was necessary, something she didn't seem to be that successful at. However Cheryl seemed to be enjoying it a surprising amount, which made Betty wonder whether she had been wrong about anal sex. Well, she still thought it was gross and disgusting, but maybe the vile act was truly worth it. For someone like Cheryl of course. Someone who would actually like it up the butt. But not her, of course. Never her. But Cheryl, she loved it, which was especially clear when Veronica's thighs came to rest against those juicy butt cheeks, announcing every inch of the dildo was buried deep within Cheryl Blossom's bowels.

Something Veronica tried to savour for a few long seconds, which was apparently completely unacceptable to Cheryl, who was soon crying out, "Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, mmmmmmm, every inch! Every single inch inside me, mmmmmmmm, inside my fucking ass! Oh my God, that feels so good! Soooooooooooo goooooooooodddddddddd, fuck me! Fuck me Veronica, oooooooooh yessssssss, fuck my ass! Butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, mmmmmmmm, fucking fuck my butt, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ass fuck me Veronica, oh shit, fuck me up the ass and make me your little anal loving bitch! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

As their girl continued begging Veronica started slowly pulling out, until about half of the dildo was out, and then she pushed it straight back inside Cheryl's juicy ass, causing the redhead to cry out in pleasure. More accurately she cried out in disappointment as the cock left her bottom, and then moaned with pure joy as it returned, which seemed absurd to Betty. But it was true, and she just couldn't take her eyes off of Veronica's dick as one girlfriend officially started sodomizing the other. The worst part of it being, this obscene act actually turned Betty on. Oh God, she was embarrassed by that response. But not as embarrassed as she was of the next response she gave to what somehow seem like an even more twisted act.

Namely Veronica pulling her dick all the way out of Cheryl's ass, and then pressing it against Betty's lips, and softly ordering, "Suck it."

This made Betty's eyes go wide and she stared up at Veronica with disbelief. However her girlfriend made it clear that she wasn't backing down, not unless Betty said she didn't want it. Which should have made things easier, because of course she didn't. But instead of saying that Betty found herself cautiously opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around the ass flavoured dick. Which was insane, because licking butt had been bad enough, but this toy had been deep inside another girl's rectum. Although in both cases she wasn't disgusted by the taste like she thought she would be, and like she should be, and actually kinda found it enjoyable. Especially when inevitably Veronica gave her some encouragement.

"Yesssssssssss, that's it Betty, mmmmmmmm, good girl." Veronica encouraged gleefully, and with more than a touch of delighted surprise. Especially as her words, and her hand cautiously starting to stroke Betty's hair, had a positive effect, "Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, get it all! Get every last drop of Cheryl Blossom's butt cream off of my dick. Oh that's so hot! Oh fuck yeah, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddddd! Oh Betty, mmmmmmmmm, you're being such a good girl for me Betty. Sooooooooo goooooooodddddddddd! Oh yes, suck that cock good. Take it all if you can. But don't worry, mmmmmmmm, there's plenty more where that came from."

Of course those words were a double-edged sword, like everything about this obscene act. Because it made her blush furiously as she felt so very embarrassed about her actions, but also how to push her to start bobbing her head up and down the shaft, at least to the best of her abilities. Thankfully it wasn't too long before Veronica returned that big dildo to Cheryl's slutty little tailpipe, the brunette reentering the redhead faster and harder than before, but getting the same sounds of pleasure out of the little anal slut in the process. Which again was a surprised to Betty, but not as much as the fact that a few minutes later that cock was once again pulled out of Cheryl's ass and then pressed against her lips.

Cheryl did her best to look behind her so she could enjoy the show as Veronica suddenly started going back and forth between her slutty little ass hole and Betty's surprisingly willing mouth. Oh yes, it was so hot to watch sweet little Betty Cooper going ass to mouth, especially after all the fuss she made about giving a rim job. She might not even have been aware of it, but Betty even moaned in pleasure from tasting Cheryl's butt. Admittedly not that first time, but eventually she seemed to get the taste for it. Which was enough to satisfy Cheryl for a while, although admittedly it was not long before the desire for a harder butt fucking became overwhelming, especially with all the added benefits.

Before she had been getting off on the pure nastiness of the act, and the surrender of it, but with Veronica it was so much more. She actually cared about the person who was now fucking her in the ass, and wanted to surrender herself to her in every possible way. Actually it was more than even that, because to her surprise Cheryl had truly and deeply fallen for Veronica Lodge, and in that moment wanted to be her submissive little butt slut more than anything. Maybe even Betty's too. Oh God, Cheryl almost came as she was bombarded with images of Betty and Veronica wearing big dicks and taking turns fucking her up the ass. Maybe spit roasting her in the process. Or perhaps DP'ing her. Or better yet, a combination of all three.

Of course there was another equally pleasurable option, that being turning the tables on Veronica and then teaming up with Betty to give her the same treatment. And maybe then giving the same treatment to Betty with Veronica. Or maybe, just maybe, Cheryl could make her girlfriends her anal loving bitches. Perhaps with the help of their Mom and sister? Or just their Moms? Oh God, there were so many wonderful options, and combined with the constant gentle thrusting and ATM Cheryl's body was soon screaming for an orgasm. And not long after that, Cheryl was literally screaming for it. And just before that, begging for it like the desperate little anal whore she was in that moment.

"Harder! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd, Ronnie please, please fuck me harder!" Cheryl whimpered at first, before becoming louder and more aggressive, "Fuck my ass harder! Pound it! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, pound my little whore ass and leave it gaping! Oh yes, gape it wide! Oh fuck, wreck my fucking rectum and make me cum! Oh please V, mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, make me cum! Oh my God, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddd yesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, make me cum make me cum make me cum AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK ME! FUCK MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASS HOLE! OOOOOOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, MAKE IT YOURS! MAKE MY ASS HOLE YOUR FUCK HOLE AND FUCK IT WHENEVER YOU WANT! JUST FUCK IT, OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK IT GOOD RONNIE, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

It took longer than Cheryl would've liked to get what she truly wanted, but at least as soon as she started begging Veronica forgot all about the ATM, and even shot Betty an evil smile in anticipation of delivering the truly hard rectum wrecking. Which thankfully she'd eventually deliver on, at which point poor Cheryl was completely hysterical. Not that it took that long to make her cum. No, she was so wound up from the build-up, and from her twisted thoughts, that all Veronica had to do was increase the pace lately and Cheryl went off like a rocket. She then came over, and over, and over again, to the point she couldn't even think accurately. Her last coherent thought being, with this ever end, given that Veronica's dick would never shoot it's load and go soft?

Veronica loved to make her girls cum for her, and she prided herself on making them cum hard and frequently. But she wasn't sure she'd ever seen Cheryl cum so hard and as frequently as this, which of course caused a wide and satisfied smile to cross her face. After all, she deeply and truly loved the redhead, but ever since they'd gotten together there had been a battle for dominance raging on between them, and now it looked like she'd finally won that battle. Honestly the fight was so much fun Veronica would be sad to see it end, but the satisfaction of making Cheryl Blossom her pure bottom would be more than worth it. Especially if she could get Cheryl addicted to anal sex. Or better yet, both of her girls addicted to this twisted act.

It certainly seemed like Cheryl was already there, given the way that she was screaming in pure ecstasy, squirting almost violently, and maybe best of all slamming that hot little ass of hers back against Veronica's thrusts, making sure the sodomy was as deep and as hard as it could possibly be. Which also made sure that Cheryl's butt was jiggling like jelly as they crashed into Veronica's thighs over and over again. They even turned bright pink under the force of the brutal blows, but that wasn't enough. No, Veronica wanted those cheeks to be as bright red as Cheryl's hair, at which point the little bitch really would become her anal bitch forever, the idea of which pushed her over the edge.

She had been desperately trying to hold back this entire time, but it was just too much. Hell, just the other end of the dildo relentlessly bashing her clit would've probably done the job, but when combined with Cheryl Bombshell bent over in front of her, slamming her ass back at her, surrendering her ass to her, being totally submissive to her, it was just too much. Especially as when she started Veronica just couldn't stop thinking about having Cheryl Blossom as her purely submissive anal loving bitch, who took it up the ass whenever she wanted. Which was something she really, really wanted to tell Cheryl, and Veronica totally would've done it, if she wasn't so worried about freaking out sweet little Betty Cooper.

Although maybe it would've been all right, because to her delight Betty wasn't watching her with fear or disgust or even apprehension anymore. No, sweet, innocent Betty Cooper had one of Veronica's Mom's dildos in her hand and was now hammering it in and out of her cunt. Something which again, pushed Veronica over the edge of another climax, so she very much wished she could concentrate on that. But no, she had to finish the job with Cheryl, and give Betty the best show possible. So Veronica redoubled her efforts, pushing herself through orgasm after orgasm to once and for all prove her superiority over Cheryl Blossom, and her rightful place on top in this relationship.

Betty couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but she just couldn't stop herself. She still thought anal sex was wrong and disgusting, honestly she did, but for whatever reason Veronica inflicting it on Cheryl was so fucking hot. Especially given how they were both obviously getting off on it, especially Cheryl. Without even thinking about it, or looking away from the obscene anal assault, Betty grabbed a dildo and pressed it against her pussy. It was supposed to be just something to take the edge off, and even then she was only going to gently rub herself with it. Maybe aim for her clit every so often. But that just hadn't been enough, and the next thing Betty knew the whole thing was in sight of her and she was hammering her own pussy like a mad woman.

Of course she wasn't able to catch up with Cheryl, or even Veronica, but her girlfriends were cummming so much that eventually, and perhaps inevitably, they were able to cum together. Which was normally such a romantic and sweet moment, which made this particular orgasm feel so very wrong. At least to Betty. Cheryl and Veronica on the other hand didn't seem to mind. In fact, Betty wondered whether this twisted version of something which was normally so sweet and romantic only made them enjoy the perversion more. Which more than ever before, made Betty curious to know what they were experiencing, something she could never have imagined when all this began.

Initially she imagined herself swapping positions with Cheryl, that she was the one bent over in front of Veronica, slamming her ass back at her and cumming that hard and frequently, while Cheryl was the one left to masturbate at the perverted sight. Then she imagined the redhead with a strap-on of her own, waiting her turn with the blonde's butt hole, and no doubt enjoying the show the brunette was putting on. Maybe they would even then take it in turns. Truly make Betty their little butt bitch. Or maybe, just maybe... Betty would make them hers. Oh God, Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge bent over in front of her! Begging her to butt fuck them! Sweet, innocent Betty Cooper wearing a strap-on! Fucking them! Fucking Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge in the ass! Oh fuck!

All of those ideas helped to make Betty cum over, and over, and over again. Nowhere near as much is Cheryl, but it was still pretty impressive, even given the standard she was used to from having two very horny girlfriends to deal with. It helped that she just couldn't stop masturbating, even after poor little Cheryl Blossom collapsed face down in exhaustion, literally becoming nothing but a fuck hole for Veronica Lodge, who kept her lower half in the air with a firm grip on her hips. Of course, Ronnie wasn't cruel, so she slowed down and then came to a stop with the full length inside Cheryl's ass. Although what she did after that was pretty cruel, and yet still Betty couldn't stop masturbating.

Veronica probably would've collapsed too, if it wasn't for Betty continuing to entertain her by slamming her little pussy with a handheld dildo. Which was definitely a good thing, as it meant she got to slowly slide her strap-on out of Cheryl's slutty little ass hole, causing the little butt slut to whimper with disappointment as she lost precious inches of dildo from her needy backside. Her butt slut whimpered, Veronica thought with wicked delight. Oh yes, if they had proven anything in the last few minutes it was Cheryl Blossom was her butt slut, another thing that she wanted to state out loud, if she wasn't so worried about freaking out Betty, or worse, putting her off her. However there was one thing she wanted to expose her to, that being the beautiful sight Veronica got when the dildo slid all the way out of the poor abused back door.

Something Veronica stared at for a few long seconds, before slapping that well-rounded rear and ordered, "Spread your cheeks Cheryl! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, spread your cheeks nice and wide! Oh yes, oooooooooh yesssssssss, give me and Betty the best possible view of my handiwork Yes, that's it, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, good girl."

Instead of whining and complaining, or possibly even threats, like Veronica was expecting Cheryl did as she was told, turning her ass towards Betty and slowly reaching back to spread her cheeks. While she was doing this Veronica collapsed down next to Betty for some much-needed rest, and to make sure she got the best view of Cheryl's gaping ass hole. Which she was sure would make Betty stop, but it would be worth it to see the look on her face. However that didn't happen. No instead Betty just frantically kept dildoing herself. Which gave her a wicked idea. Actually she was going to do it anyway, but this way was even better, as it allowed her to stare deep into Cheryl's bowels for a few long minutes before giving the order.

"Good girl Cheryl, mmmmmmmm, and now you get a reward. Oh yes, so crawl over here and suck my dick." Veronica ordered, "Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, it's your turn to taste your ass. Suck your slutty little ass off of my big dick! Come on Cher, you know you want too. Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, that's it, good girl. Suck it!"

Again instead of offering up some sort of witty retort, or anything else Veronica expected, Cheryl just did as she was told. Actually she was expecting her to moan with delight when she tasted the deepest part of her bowels, which was exactly what happened. In fact, Cheryl really seem to enjoy it even more than she thought she would, almost like she was cumming again in the process. Especially when she stuffed the entire length down her throat. Or maybe that was just really forceful after shocks? Whatever the case the high and mighty Cheryl Blossom gave her quite the passionate and long blow job, and of course Veronica just had to provide encouragement for that. First and foremost stroking that long red hair, then dishing out some verbal encouragement.

"Yesssssssssss, suck it slut! Suck my cock!" Veronica gleefully encouraged, "Ooooooooooh Cheryl, oh fuck, you look so good with a cock in your mouth. Sooooooooo good, oh fuck! God, that gang bang must have been really something. Mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, did you go ass to mouth then? Huh? I bet you did! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I bet Cheryl Blossom takes any excuse to go ass to mouth, because she loves it. Oh yes, moan for me! Moan as you taste your own ass, you twisted little bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you asked for this, you dirty little bitch. So enjoy. Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, enjoy being my little ass to mouth whore. Because I promise, it won't be for the last time."

She tried not to go to overboard initially, but as Betty didn't seem to mind Veronica eventually got bolder. Which again, Betty only seemed to enjoy, and she definitely came as Veronica was talking. Although to be fair given the faraway look on her face she might not even be aware of what was being said. Admittedly at this point it may not matter, as whatever the case this night had definitely succeeded in further corrupting the once innocent Betty Cooper, and push their relationship to new heights of depravity. Something that Veronica definitely wanted to continue, maybe even with her truly making her girlfriends her bitches. Maybe with another game of Truth or Dare?


End file.
